Real Life Problems
by LightOfTheUniverse
Summary: Typically, Naruto in the real world. Two of my OCs. Temari/Shika Neji/Tenten Hinata/KIba Sasuke/OC Gaara/OC. Those are as far as I've gotten. Rated T just because. No likey, no ready! No flames please!
1. Chapter 1

_**Real Life Problems**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Nikki: -sigh- Sometimes I wish I didn't write so many stories...**_

_**Rachel: Tell me about it! -drowning in printed copies of stories-**_

_**Ava: -.-**_

_**Nikki: -.-**_

_**Yami: Only you, Rachel... only you....**_

_**Rachel: ?.? What? O.o**_

_**Nikki: . I do not own Naruto in any way, or any lyrics used. I'm basing the times and everything on what goes on in my school so that I understand what's happening. Basically, the Naruto characters are in real life and me and Rachel are in the story. **_

_**Rachel: Stop writing so much, you'll bore the poor ickle sweeties!**_

_**Ava: Rachel? Shut up.**_

_**Rachel: T.T**_

_**Yami: Read on! -.-**_

_**IAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIA**_

"Did you hear?"

"Yeah. Two new girls are coming!"

"Gosh, more girls? This school is running low on guys already!"

"I wonder what they will look like and who they wanna hang with!"

"Do you know what room they're in?"

The chatter is a low tune buzz echoing through the school cafeteria. Sasuke sighs and Gaara pokes at the mush that is proclaimed, "Porridge". He eventually pushes the tray away with a disgusted noise.

"Why is everyone so excited about these new girls?" Sasuke grumbles, snapping his wristband back onto his wrist. He pulls the band away from his wrist again, and let's the elastic whip his skin.

"Eh. Who cares?" Gaara mutters, shrugging his shoulder loosely.

Sitting around their table are a few other people including, Hinata, Neji, Temari, Shikamaru, Tenten and Kiba.

Gaara has blood red hair, jade green eyes with heavy eyeliner around them, snake bite piercings and a couple of ear piercings. He has a tattoo just above his right eye that is a japanese kanji, meaning "Love oneself". He is wearing tight black jeans and a black t-shirt with red stripes, running vertically down the shirt. He has black fuzzy-ish wristbands around his wrists and black converses.

Sasuke has black hair with a slight blue shine, an eyebrow piercing and few ear piercings. He has black eyes and has eyeliner on. He is wearing a black shirt with fluro blue wings on the back and a ravens head on the front. He has baggy-ish black pants and black and fluro blue skate shoes on. He has elastic wristbands on his wrists.

They go to a school called Konoha High. It's a boarding school for both boys and girls and everyone needs to sleep there. The girls dorms are right across from the boys dorms, which is quite an inconvenience to Gaara and Sasuke, who have half the school's population after them.

"Hey, Gaara! Sasuke!" Ino and Sakura call from across the lunchroom.

Sasuke lifts his head up and Gaara ignores them.

"Have you accepted our invitations to go out yet?" They chorus.

"I'd rather eat a bucket of worms." Gaara growls into the silent cafeteria.

"I'd rather cuddle with a cactus, it'd probably be cuter." Sasuke sighs, turning back to face the others at the table.

Kiba is asleep across the table, Neji is sitting silently and watching the action and Hinata is slowly chewing on her food, Temari, Shikamaru and Tenten seem to have struck up a conversation to break the silence, failing miserably.

The tension and silence in the room is broken by the lunchroom doors swinging open, and the new girls finally revealing themselves.

The first has almost waist length hair that is jet-black with blood-red underneath and orange eyes. It covers her right eye and she has dark red lipstick on. She has black and red Pleather Pyramid Lace Up Arm Warmers, a red and black corset top, a short black skirt with red skulls, thigh high black socks and shiny black shoes on. She looks to have one nose piercing and a very temperamental attitude.

The second girl has just above shoulder length midnight blue hair, ice blue eyes, covered with a blue and black, kitty eared hoodie jumper. She has a short black ruffled skirt and spiderweb tights, leading down to chunky black boots. This girl has one eyebrow piercing and two ear piercings in each ear. She seems pretty shy, something like Hinata.

Neither Gaara nor Sasuke could argue that these girls were ugly. In fact, they were gorgeous. Their figures were curvaceous in all the right places, they had perfectly flat stomachs and they were just shorter than Gaara and Sasuke, as far as they could tell.... and the guys were quite tall.

Sasuke was looking at the blue and black girl, a little open mouthed. Gaara reached over and snapped Sasuke's mouth shut. Sasuke shook his head and went back to looking at the girls impassively. Gaara nodded and then also turned back to the girls, judging their next move.

(Gaara's POV)

The red and black girl, who seemed to be the more dominant one, looked from table to table. The jock and ditz table, the nerd table, the loner table, the anime lovers and finally to us. Her eyes locked onto mine and she smirks. I scowl at her. I can feel that this is the start of a rivalry. She finally makes her way over to our table, the other girl following behind her.

The blue girl finally looks at the members of our table, spotting Sasuke and blushing a little. She retreats into the shadow of her hair and hoodie. Sasuke smirks slightly and winks at her. I kick his shin. What a wanker. He doesn't even flinch.

The girls finally reach our table. I'm still glaring at the beautiful black and red girl as she sits down.

"Hi. My name is Nicole Peters. I like red and black, singing in my own space and annoying the crap out of people who deserve it." the red and black girl states, flicking her black nails, apparently not caring about what people thought of her opinions.

"Hello. I'm called Rachel Winter. I like blue and black, especially the contrast between fluro and black. I like reading and learning new things." the blue and black girl finishes as casually as possible. She then looks to Sasuke and notices what he is wearing. She blushes more this time and hides back in her jumper.

"I'm Sasuke, this is Hinata, Kiba and the one glaring is Gaara." Sasuke introduces, winking again at Rachel. Nicole looks to me and laughs and this makes my blood boil.

"What the hell are you laughing at?" I snarl at her.

She smirks knowingly at me. "You're not the only one that can't resist but look at me." she laughs.

I fume and am about to come out with a very rude comment when the music sounds overhead.

_**(AN: The Hunger by Fireflight)**_

_**Cut it out, cut it out  
I know it's what you're wanting to say**_

**_Burning up, burning up  
I know why you're feeling this way_**

**_There's an ache you can't erase  
A yearning that you can't replace_**

**_And you want him, and you need him  
But you act like he's not there  
Yeah, you know that you're hollow  
And something's missing here  
So you push and you pull the hole in your soul  
But you can't make the hunger disappear_**

**_You got a rusted out lock on your door  
Getting ready to break  
You've held back love long enough  
I think it's time to cave_**

**_You're waiting for a sign  
The fact is faith is blind_**

**_Do you want to spend your whole life jaded?  
Stuck in a rut that you created  
Why don't you break the cycle?  
Let love win_**

I see Nicole laughing at all the off tune singing in the cafeteria.

"Couldn't sing to save their asses." Nicole chuckles, making the rest of the table laugh a bit.

"What do you girls have next?" Sasuke asks.

"English then math." Rachel replies, grabbing her books.

"Really? Same. Uh... maybe I could walk you... You know, to make sure you know where everything is." Sasuke stutters. I roll my eyes at his pathetic flirting.

"Sure. Ok." Rachel agrees, smiling shyly.

"Well... I've got music and drama, in case anybody cares." Nicole grumbles.

"With who?" I question cautiously.

"Mr Kakashi, why?" Nicole answers, giving me a sideways glance.

I groan. "Me too." I sigh, picking up my books.

"Geez, well sorry for living." Nicole exclaims sarcastically. She looks into her diary for the room and then up at the room numbers above the door.

I sigh sadly. "Follow me." I growl, shoving past her. I saw her in the edge of my vision sticking up her middle fingers at me and mouthing "Asswipe" at me. I scowl and then let it drop.

As she follows me, I can smell her strawberry scented shampoo in her hair. Huh. I like strawberries. I catch my thoughts at that spot, shoving them into the back of my mind and locking them away.

We finally reach the music rooms and walk in, a few minutes late.

"Who might this be, Gaara?" Kakashi questions, eying Nicole sort of pervily.

She gives a sigh and walks up to the teacher.

"My name is Nicole Peters and I just moved here." Nicole introduces, giving Kakashi a slip of paper, probably from the office.

"Well, you're very lucky. We only have one spare seat left, up there next to Gaara. I should think that you two are going to be very good friends." Kakashi observes, pointing to the seat just to the left of mine.

"Thank you, Mr Kakashi." Nicole thanks, heading up to her seat.

"Just Kakashi please, Miss Peters." Kakashi insists.

"Just Nicole then, Kakashi." Nicole retorts, making the teacher chuckles slighty.

Nicole finds her seat and I plonk lazily into mine. Nicole then proceeds to do something that would usually have her made into a loner, she talked to Rock Lee.

"Hi. Your eyebrows sure are huge, aren't they." Nicole observes, laughing.

Rock Lee looks amazed that someone's actually talking to him and turns in her direction.

"I could help you fix that you know, and maybe give you a haircut..." Nicole trails off looking at his hair and probably imagining all the different possible outcomes of his hair.

"Can I please have everyone's attention?" Kakashi calls from the front of the stage.

"I'll talk to you after class then...?" Nicole asks, gesturing with her hands for his name.

"Lee." he answers.

"Lee." Nikki finishes, smiling at him. He looks shocked and then turns up to the front.

"Okay class! Today, we are going to be talking about the Elements of Music......"

_**After first period.......**_

(Nicole's POV)

I find my locker at long last. I'll have to remember where my locker is. I open the lock and swing open the door. I put my books in my locker and get my books for next period out.

I swing the door shut and Gaara's face is suddenly in mine. I'm shocked. The douche actually made a move. I hadn't noticed the expression on his face until then, and I could tell he wasn't happy at all. I gulp slightly.

"What do you want?" I ask confidently.

He just glares at me. I huff and turn to walk away. A hand shoots out and spins me back around and pulls me closer to him. My eyes widen and I swat his hand away.

"What is your problem?" I exclaim.

"You talked to Rock Lee, that's my problem." Gaara snarls at me. I search my memory of any mention of "Rock Lee". I come up with nothing. Then I remember Lee.

"Oh, you mean Lee from music?" I ask.

"Exactly!" he growls at me.

"Huh...? Oh.. Oh! You're jealous! Ha ha!" I realize, giggling. Gaara looks taken aback.

"I am not jealous. I just don't want you to be an outcast by the people you talk to." he sniffs.

"Oh, I see. So you're just worried about me then." I continue, giggling again.

He huffs indignantly and starts walking away.

"And, Gaara?" I call after him. "I've organized to meet Lee after school."

He turns around and his jaw drops.

"WHAT?" he practically screams into the hallway. All movement stops, and I turn away and wave him off.

"See you, Gaara." I sigh, walking to the stage.

(Rewind and in Rachel's POV)

I see Nicole laughing at all the off tune singing in the cafeteria.

"Couldn't sing to save their asses." Nicole chuckles, making the rest of the table laugh a bit.

"What do you girls have next?" Sasuke asks.

"English then math." I reply, grabbing my books.

"Really? Same. Uh... maybe I could walk you... You know, to make sure you know where everything is." Sasuke stutters. I see Gaara roll his eyes at his pathetic flirting.

"Sure. Ok." I agree, smiling shyly.

"Well... I've got music and drama, in case anybody cares." I hear Nicole grumble.

Sasuke walks around the lunch table and to my side. We start walking towards one of the English rooms together.

I blush and hold my books closer to me, turning my head away from him.

"Uh... so... you like... fluro blue and black, huh?" Sasuke starts. I blush and nod slightly. Out of the corner of my eye, I see him smirk.

"I'm guessing you do too, then." I retort quietly. Sasuke looks shocked.

"How in the name of hell did you know?" he taunts sarcastically. I giggle shyly and he smiles a little.

We reach our classroom and I hand the English teacher my slip.

"Good morning..." she starts, looking at my slip. "...Rachel. You may call me Miss Anko. Please, take a seat, anywhere you can find."

"Thank you, Miss Anko." I thank, following Sasuke. I see that the chairs closest to him are taken by fawning fangirls. I look around and find one at the other end of the classroom.

He smiles apologetically at me from his desk and I shrug back at him. Can't be helped. I open my book and start to take notes like the good little nerd I am. I've always liked my writing. It's very curvy and looks like when they wrote back in the time of Titanic and times like that. Nikki hates her writing. She says it looks like scribbles threw up on her page.

I'm just about to go back to dot all my 'i's and cross all my 't's when a paper airplane lands on my book. I look up quickly and see the teacher is still writing a passage on the board. I look down the row and see a mesh of girls staring at me with shock. I look through them and see Sasuke wave slightly. I blush... as per bloody usual.

I inconspicuously flatten out the paper and read what's on it.

_I'm sorry about the seats._

_Please don't be mad._

_Sasuke_

I look back down the row at him and find him staring at the board, lazily taking notes. I write my reply down on the paper and send it back up his way.

_I'm not mad._

_Girls seem to be attracted to you like bees to honey._

_Some things can't be helped, Sasuke._

_Rachel_

I quickly write down the rest of the notes, trying to keep up. The airplane lands back on the edge of my desk again.

_Does that include you?_

_Sasuke_

I look back to what I last wrote and blush as I realize what I'd said. Before I could reply, the teacher called the class's attention and didn't give me another chance to reply to Sasuke all throughout the lesson.

"We will be reading 'Romeo and Juliet' this term, class." Miss Anko announces.

Over half the class groan while I secretly happy dance in my head. Romeo and Juliet is one of my favorite plays ever.

"Grab your diarys, everyone and follow me to the Library to pick up your copies of the wonderful play by Shakespeare." Miss Anko half sings pleasantly.

I pick up my black diary and head to the door. I step around behind the door frame and wait for Sasuke to come out of the classroom. He's one of the last to come out, swarmed by girls trying to get his attention.

I smile shyly at him and he weaves his way at of the girls and over to me. We start walking to the library with the fangirls practically crying behind us.

"You still didn't answer my question, Rachel." Sasuke suddenly states. I blush as I realize what he's saying.

"Uh... ummm." I begin quietly.

"Hurry up, children, hurry up." an excited Miss Anko insists, ushering us through the library doors.

I've never been in love before, but I think I know what it feels like now. I am in love with the school library. _**(AN: Heh. Not what you were expecting right? Come on, admit it. xD)**_

It was huge and had an ancient and modern combination. The walls, desks, shelves and roof was made of old pine and had pictures carved into them. The library had modern chairs and computers, the latest design of both.

I most definitely would come back here in my spare time.

As I try to soak up as much of the library as possible, Sasuke is leading me to the line for books. He goes before me to show it how renting a book is done. First, he grabbed a book, then the lady scanned a barcode in his diary and then the barcode on the play script. I mimick him, picking up one of the older copies of the books and letting the library lady scan it.

I prefer getting books that look more like they actually came from the time it was written than a re-done copy of it. It sort of authenticates the story.

I follow Sasuke out of the line and we walk around the library, waiting for the last people to leave. I absentmindedly look to one of the shelves and see a few pairs of eyes glaring at me and ogling at Sasuke. I giggle our dilemma to Sasuke and he looks to the shelves. We hear multiple squeals and the girls run out from behind the shelf and over to a different section of the library.

I laugh at there unbelievable desperateness.

We have just come in range of a spiral staircase that leads into, what I guess, is a patio sort of thing on top of the building. I can't wait to show Nikki that. The spiral staircase itself was beautiful. Made of a deep cherry oak, it has vines weaving around the smooth handle and the pictures were carved into it.

"Wow. It's beautiful." I whisper, letting my fingers trail along the railing as I walk around the staircase.

Sasuke stands a bit in front of the staircase, watching me with a slight smile on his face. I walk back to him and we leave the library together. I clutch my copy of Romeo and Juliet to my chest. We reach our classroom and go to our separate ends of the room.

I wonder how Gaara and Nikki are doing in their first class. Hopefully, Nikki hasn't done anything worth going to jail for. Not yet. I already know that Nikki ending up going to the police station is inevitable. I smile fondly as I remember all the times Nikki and I have been to the police station. That's why Nikki and my parents sent us to a boarding school. They hope it'll straighten us out.

We've made it very clear to them that if Nikki and I wore torn apart and not allowed to see each other again, neither of us would survive it.

Throughout the lesson, Sasuke and I didn't have any contact, apart from a couple of fleeting glances.

_**At the end of the lesson (hehe... time warp.... -dances to time warp song- =D).......**_

I pack up my books and pens as quickly as possible so that I can try to find my maths class. I look in my diary and head in the direction my map says my room is.

"Bye, Sasuke." I call, glancing at Sasuke as I walk through the doorway.

Much to my delight and confusion, Sasuke is watching me leave and ignoring his fangirls that are swarming over him. I feel delight that he is paying attention to me and confusion as to why I'm so delighted. I blush and hurry out of the room.

I walk into the math room just on time and hand my slip to the teacher. He reads it and then points to a spare desk near the back of the room. I slide silently into my seat and set my things up, ready for a lesson of learning.

"Now, algebra , not to difficult if you understand it." The teacher begins, carrying on like this until the end of class music saves me from complete boredom. I whip my things away and rush from the classroom. I walk down the staircases until I get to my locker. Finally, a break! I ditch my books and head towards the lunchroom. I walk through the doors and see Sasuke sitting at the same table as this morning. He waves slightly at me and I nod at him. I get my food on a tray and then head towards them.

I sit down next to the black-haired, pink eyed girl I saw earlier this morning. I smile slightly at her and she smiles back.

"I'm Rachel." I introduce, holding my hand out.

"Hinata." the girl replies shyly, shaking my outstretched hand.

"So, where does everyone stay?" I ask, trying to strike up a conversation.

"Well... I stay with Temari and Tenten in room 104C. Neji, Kiba and Shika stay in room 105C, just across the hall from us. Gaara and Sasuke, on the other hand, stay in room 207B." Hinata answers.

"Huh. You don't say." I state, glancing at Sasuke quickly.

"Hey Hinata. Hey... Rach, is it?" the blonde girl from this morning questions.

"That's me." I smile.

"Rachel, this is Temari. Just call her Temi." Hinata sighs.

"Just call my Rach." I insist.

"Hi. Nikki's my name. Need a business card?" Nikki asks, putting her tray down on the table and slipping into a seat across from Gaara. She slides a card onto the table. It reads,

_Nicole Peters_

_Problem Child_

_Phone: 1300 GETSTUFFED_

_'If Life was a person, It'd be as ugly as you. And that's pretty darn bad.'_

Everyone laughs at Nikki's card and it's messy scrawl, except Gaara, who just scowls at her. She rolls her eyes at him.

"You're still not upset about the Lee incident are you?" she questions, looking frustrated.

"What?" I ask, confused.

"Meeting someone after school. Wanna come?"she suggests, looking at me.

"Sure." I answer, smiling.

"You so better not be talking about the Lee I think you are..." Kiba trails off, looking at Nikki as if she's given birth to a five-headed lion.

"Yes. She is. Rock Lee. She's made plans with fucking _Rock Lee!_" Gaara snarls.

"He's not that bad. Why is he so hated anyway?" Nikki insists, taking her card off the table.

"Well... look at the size of his eyebrows and you'll know." Shikamaru answers, picking his head up off the table.

"Only shallow people judge people by appearances. Shallow people trying to hide their own homosexuality." Nikki sniffs. Neji chokes on the lemonade he was drinking and coughs a couple of times before chuckling quietly. That is before almost everyone at the table glares at him.

"You need to cancel those plans, Nikki!" Temari insists, her eyes wide.

"Now, that would be just plain rude. I'll make him better. You'll see." Nikki states, giving a small maniac laugh at the end before taking a sip of her Coke Zero.

Everyone finishes before discussing their first rotations.

"I've got French and Biology next, what about you, Rach?" Nikki asks me.

"French and Biology." I squeal. Nikki grabs my hands and we happy squee quickly then go back to being impassive. Everyone looks at us strangely before talking again. Sasuke chuckles lightly at me and Gaara just continues to glare at Nikki.

She looks u to see him glaring and gives him one of her eye melting glares. I can literally feel the static of the glare between the two. The people sitting closest to Gaara and Nikki shuffle subtly away from the pair.

Gaara is, for once, the first to look away. Nikki smirks and I can see that she is pleased that she is victorious.

"Why are you such a jerk, Gaara?" Nikki demands.

"Why are you such a bitch?" Gaara replies.

"Oooo. Burn." Kiba cheers. Tenten hits him on the back of the head and he winces.

Nikki scoffs. "No need to be such a fucking prick about it." she stands up, grabs her drink and walks out of the lunchroom.

"Nice, Gaara. Real smooth." Temari scolds sarcastically. The girls get up and follow Nikki out of the lunchroom, abandoning the guys to the sea of fangirls.

(Gaara's POV)

"Nice, Gaara. Real smooth." Temari scolds sarcastically. I glare at her and she rolls her eyes before getting up and leaving the lunchroom, along with all the other girls.

"Why'd you have to go and say that, Gaara? Now Rachel left." Sasuke scowls.

I glare at him and from behind him, Ino and Sakura appear. I point to them and Sasuke turns around.

"What do you want?" Sasuke snarls at them. Sakura comes up behind me and puts her arms over my shoulders and pouts.

"Why are you guys playing hard to get?" Sakura asks, playing with my dagger necklace.

"What's hard to get about we're not interested?" Sasuke growls as we shove the girls off of us.

"Now that's not a very nice thing to say." Ino pouts. I take a sip of my Coke and ignore them.

"It's not very nice to go around molesting people's necklaces either." Sasuke smirks, looking in my direction. I swivel my bottle around in my hand and continue to ignore the two presidents of 'Annoy the crap out of Sasuke and Gaara and then they'll realize they love us' club.

I hear talking coming from the lunchroom doorway and see Rachel, Nikki, Temari, Tenten and Hinata walking back into the lunchroom carrying their books. Sakura and Ino see where me and Sasuke are looking and scowl at the two new girls. As soon as the girls sit down at our table, Ino and Sakura pounce on them.

"Just because you're in the same group as our Sasuke and Gaara doesn't mean you can be with them. They're taken. By us." Sakura snarls at the new girls.

"Huh. Failed to get the memo." Rachel answers impassively.

"That would definitely explain the way the guys lovingly look at you every time they see you." Nikki laughs. Everyone joins in, except me. Of course.

The robot clone bitches glare at them and then shuffle away with one last air kiss at us. I could tell they were planning something.

"Geez. There's nothing I hate more than people with no personality who never leave people alone." Rachel grumbles. Nikki agrees with her and takes a sip of her drink.

(Neutral POV)

The bell goes for the end of morning break and everyone heads to next class. Nikki and Rachel head down a corridor in a daze. They have no idea where they are.

"May I help you?" A slippery voice asks from the shadows. Rachel jumps in surprise.

"Uh, sure. Can you please tell us where the French rooms are?" Nikki asks while Rachel cowers slightly.

Then the principal, Mr. Orochimaru and his assistant Mr. Kabuto slip into the light. Nikki gulps and clutches her books tighter to her chest while Rachel freezes up.

Orochimaru has a bad reputation. A reputation for taking advantage of girls and boys alike. Nikki shudders.

"Of course we can help you." Orochimaru hisses. He heads of in the opposite direction in which the girls were heading with Kabuto following behind them. Nikki keeps her senses on alert and grabs Rachel's hand to stop her from whimpering.

"Don't show fear." Nikki whispers to her terrified best friend. Rachel takes a deep breath and squares her shoulders. They finally reach the French rooms, thankfully in one piece.

"Uh, thank you Mr. Orochimaru and Mr. Kabuto." Nikki thanks thickly, pressing down the urge to run.

"You're very welcome girls, anytime." Orochimaru states, his voice turning sickly suggestive at the end. Nikki shudders without them seeing and opens the French doors.

"Get me as much information on those girls as possible, Kabuto." Orochimaru snarls, watching the girls as they take their seats.

_**IAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIA**_

_**Nikki: I hope you loveyd it! =^.^=**_

_**Rachel: Hehe... stalker pedophile bisexual ugly principal man... nice.**_

_**Nikki: Why thank you! =D**_

_**Gaara: R and R**_

_**Nikki: -squee-**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Real Life Problems**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Nikki: Heyz. Yeah, wassup?**_

_**Rachel: -looks up from book- Your second and third stories in your house. Duh! -pretends to shoot self in head-**_

_**Nikki: -glares- I'll make Sasuke gay! XP**_

_**Sasuke: Who saya what about my sexuality? O.o**_

_**Gaara: ..... -mini chuckle but covers up with cough-**_

_**Nikki: Make Rachie no be mean to meh and you can stay straight. =D**_

_**Sasuke: ... -whispers to Rachel-**_

_**Rachel and Sasuke: -runs of into the distance holding hands-**_

_**Nikki: ... O.o***_

_**Gaara: -.- Nicole does not own anything to do with Naruto or any lyrics used in the story.**_

_**Nikki: awww! You're so kawaii when your disclaiming! X3 -glomps-**_

_**Gaara: Touch me again and I'll open a can of sand whoopee on your ass.**_

_**Nikki: O.o T.T Read on. T.T**_

_**Gaara: D= Ima sorry! Didn't mean it! -smuggles-**_

_**Nikki: -secret evil maniac chuckle- bwahahaha....**_

_**IAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIA**_

(Nikki's POV)

Ick... French... I've never been any good at it.

"Bonjour, mademoiselles! Quels sont vos noms? Pouvez-vous parler du français?" Mister Iruka asks in French.

"Bonjour Monsieur Iruka. Je m'appelle Nicole et ç'est Rachel. Oui, nous pouvons parler un peu de français." I smile, making sure what I said makes sense. Iruka looks a bit shocked that we can hold a coherent French conversation with him.

We hand him our slips and he tells us to take our seats. I look around and in the front row are Sakura and Ino, the hag bitches from hell. I stick my tongue out at them childishly. They stick theirs out back at me. I roll my eyes. I take the notes off the board when I realize that me and Rach have already done this work.

I look at Rach and shake my head at her. She sulks. She was going to tell.

"This is a good opportunity for me. Please don't ruin it." I beg, using my world famous puppy-dog eyes. She rolls her eyes at me and pushes my head away with her finger. I smile and hug her arm.

I look to the door and see Orochimaru's face looking back at me. Okay... weird... I slowly shift my head to the front with the occasional uncomfortable glance at the doorway.

I write the note down on the corner of my page for Rach to read. She looks briefly at it, then looks to the door. He smirks creepily and then walks off.

Eww....

_**After French.........**_

"Ugh... I hate French. I suck at all this crap about verbs... and possessive nouns... and stems and shit like that." I curse, begrudgingly stomping to the Biology room.

"Hey, you have nothing to go on about. You're better than half the people in our class." Rachel compliments, petting my head once.

"Just because I'm coherent doesn't mean I enjoy it." I grumble, handing my slip to the teacher. Rachel follows in behind me and we sit down the back bench.

"Girls, don't think you're getting away so easily." a cheery teacher by the name of Miss. Tsunade calls, gesturing for us to come up the front of the class.

"Now, tell us your full names, favourite colour, favourite food, one interesting thing about yourselves and your favourite quote." she instructs, letting us have the floor.

"Well, my name is Nicole Anne Peters, my two favourite colours are red and black, my favourite food is... probably... fettucini carbonara, I'm skilled in martial arts and my favourite quote is, "Don't take life to seriously... no one makes it out alive." I state, taking first turn. A spitball flies at my head and I tilt my head slightly to the left and the spitball flies clean past me.

"Um... My name is Rachel Marie Winter, my favourite colours are blue and black, my favourite food is chocolate, I've been all around the world and my favourite quote is, "There are many things I hate, but I don't think there's any point in listing them, seeing as there's hardly anything I like." Rachel stutters, closing the interview.

"Very nice, girls. Give them a round of applause, children." Tsunade insists, clapping. As Rachel and I walk back down the aisle, a couple of wolf-whistles come our way. I ball my fists up and ignore them. I land in my seat and give a little glower at the teacher. I'll teach her to be so bright and chirpy and make Rach and I go up to the front.

"Now, cells. Mini things that make up your body..." the teacher continues, trying and half failing to keep her student's attention long enough for them to learn something. She should have known that trying to teach these brain dead fuckers was a failure before it started.

The bell saves me just as I'm about to fall asleep. I jolt upright and Rachel already has my books held out in her arms. I take them from her.

"Thanks Rach." I yawn.

"It's fine. Too bad the bell went. You haven't slept at all since last... Tuesday was it? And now it's Monday." Rachel lectures. I yawn again and we reach our lockers. I slide my books in the hole and trudge after Rachel. We go into the food line and we pick up our food.

I put my tray on the table and poke the chocolate muffin that's on my plate. For lunch there is pasta (precooked spagetti), a muffin of your choice and a bottle of softdrink. I sigh. At least the food is better than at my last school.

Gaara and Sasuke come in after us and head over once they have their own trays.

"What did you guys just have?" Rachel questions, sipping at her fanta.

"Art and Media." Sasuke answers.

"Can I see what you did?" Rachel asks nervously.

Sasuke smirks and takes out a developed photograph. I look over at it with Rachel. It's a black and white photo of a hand on a white pillow, clutching a rose and petals are scattered on the pillow. The rose and it's petals are the only coloured thing in the photo, and it was coloured a deep blood red.

"Wow, this is really good." I compliment, taking a bite of my pasta. I look up at Gaara to see him glaring at me. I swallow what is in my mouth and glare back at him. It was just like this morning. A current seemed to go through me as I stared into his despising eyes. They were a beautiful shade of jade green... I looked away to try and hide from him what I'm thinking.

"HA!" Gaara yells.

His sudden outburst silences the room. He doesn't seem to care. He's just pointing at me and smirking victoriously. I raise one eyebrow at him and roll my eyes. I take another bite of my pasta as he slowly comes to realize what had just happened.

"Looks like a certain someone took a trip on the oopsie train." Rachel giggles. I join her as Gaara slowly sits down, going back to glaring at me. I finish off my pasta and he finishes off his. I take my iPod out of my pocket and turn it onto the last song I was listening to. I put my head down onto the table and try to go to sleep, whilst knowing that Gaara is glaring down at me.

Rachel takes out her book and starts to read.

"What are you listening to, Nicole?" Hinata asks me shyly. I smile and hand her an earphone. She smiles as she hears what I'm listening to.

"Born for This by Paramore, right?" she questions.

"Yeah. I like Paramore. Music gets me through the day. Just ask Rach, she knows how obsessed I am with music. Loud and proud, that's how I play it." I laugh.

"It's true." Rachel mumbles half-heartedly, engrossed almost completely in her book.

"Temi won't let me play music much." Hinata grumbles.

"Not true! I just like my quiet..." Temari sniffs. I grin.

"Maybe we can all meet with Lee this afternoon. We can all do the _un relooking_!" I squee. Hinata and Temari look to each other, confused.

"A makeover." I translate. The smile and nod. I smile back and the bell goes for next rotation.

"English and Math. Anyone with me?" I ask.

"I'm with you for English and Hina's with you for Math. " Temari announces.

"I have sowing and then cooking. Yay me." Rachel says unenthusiastically, twirling her pointer finger in a little circle.

"You only have me for cooking, Rachel. Sorry." Hinata shrugs.

"That's fine. The only reason I'm taking cooking is because Nikki told me too. She says I can't cook to save my ass." I pout.

"Well, you can't cook. I mean, come on, you burnt a fucking salad." Nikki scoffs.

"Shut up!" Rachel huffs playfully. I smirk, pick up my books and head to English with Temari.

"Hurry in, children of literature." A creepy looking teacher ushers as Temari and I walk, late, into the classroom. I walk over and give the teacher my slip.

Temari and I find seats together near the back of the room.

"I so bet that that teacher is gay." I snigger, pointing to the teacher who is twirling slightly in a way only a gay person can pull off.

"Yeah, he is. That's Mr. Kisame." Temari replies. _**(AN: OMG, sorry for all you Kisame fans! I just thought it would be hilarious to have a gay Kisame in this fic! xD)**_

"Is it just me... or is his skin blue-ish?" I question.

"Yeah, it is blue-ish. A couple of kids pulled a prank on him so that a bucket of ink fell on him. It was funny at the time." Temari chuckles.

"Heh. Nice." I reply.

"Okay, my darlings. We are reading _The Catcher in the Rye_ this term." Kisame sings. He continues to explain a synopsis of the book and says that we will be getting the book out tomorrow. I take the few notes that Kisame puts up on the board and the bell goes in no time.

I lazily pack up my books and I say good-bye to Temari. I walk into the math room and see Hinata sitting at a bench of three next to, unfortunately, Gaara. I roll my eyes and march right up the aisle and sit down in the seat that Hinata is pointing to.

"Hey, Hinata. Gaara." I welcome, adding Gaara's name on emotionlessly to the end.

Hinata greeted me decently and Gaara didn't pay any attention to me.

"Hey. Gaara." I call, throwing a rolled up piece of paper at his head. It hits him on the back of his head and he turns to glare at me.

"It is polite to greet someone in return." I lecture. He glares and grunts slightly at me.

"Eh. Good enough." I shrug, already planning the death of Gaara.

"We're learning indices this term. Do any of you know what that is?" a teacher asks.

I raise my hand and he gestures to me.

"Indices describe repeated multiplication. For example, 6 to the power of 4 is 6 multiplied out 4 times. So, 6x6x6x6 is the same as 6 to the power of 4." I explain, quite sure I just explained it out so that over half the class got it.

"That's right, Miss...?" the teacher asks.

"Nikki Peters." I answer.

"Very well. You may call me Mr. Itachi, Miss Peters." Itachi replies. I nod and briefly catch a wink that Itachi sends my way. My eyes widen and I quickly take down the notes on the board.

"You're super smart, Nikki." Hinata compliments me. I chuckle in denial at her.

"I am so not it isn't funny." I deny. Hinata rolls her ice blue eyes at me and I chuckle again. I catch Gaara staring at me through the corner of his eyes and I smirk and blow a mock kiss at him. He snarls at me and turns back to look out the window.

At the end of the lesson, I ask Hinata to wait for a second while I give my slip to Itachi. I walk up to his desk and clear my throat to get his attention. He looks up at me and smiles.

"I just have a slip for you, Mr. Itachi." I explain, holding my slip out in my hand.

"Thank you, Miss Peters." Itachi thanks, taking my slip. "You seem to be catching on quite quickly with this work. Have you done it before?"

"We only brushed on it in my other school." I admit.

"Well, I believe you will get high marks for this unit. I might even get you to tutor the less... interested of my class." Itachi suggests, shifting a bit closer to me.

"It's only my first day here, sir." I add, shifting my books to my other arm uncomfortably.

"You are still very smart, Miss Peters, and I look forward to seeing you tomorrow." Itachi farewells, kissing my hand.

O..kay... Very strange.

"I look forward to it too, Mr. Itachi." I reply, being polite. I claim back my hand and walk from the classroom.

"What's wrong, Nikki?" Hinata asks, looking at my slightly flushed face.

"Nothing. Is it end of school yet?" I ask, changing the subject.

"We just have PC. Do you know who your teacher is?" Hinata asks me.

"PC?" I question.

"Pastoral Care. It's like homeroom." Hinata explains. I nod.

"The office said I need to report to the office and they will assign me a "PC" class. The teacher should be there to meet Rach and me." I answer, heading towards the administration building.

I open the swinging door after saying "See ya." to Hinata. I walk into the room and rush over to Rach. We hug briefly while the lady behind the desk talks to someone over the phone.

She hangs up and motions for us to move forward to her. We comply and she clears her throat.

"You two will be staying in room 208B. Your PC teachers are on their way to collect you now." The lady states. We nod and wait for the door to swing open, revealing who we will be relying on for the rest of the year.

Into the room come Mr. Kisame and Mr. Itachi. Itachi winks at me again and I smile tentatively.

"Good evening, Miss Winter, is it?" Kisame asks, flourishing his hands.

Rach nods and smiles shyly.

"You can call me Kisame." Kisame introduces, bowing dramatically. Rachel giggles a little and they walk out of the room, Rachel looking at me worryingly once before the door swings shut.

"We meet again, Miss Peters." Itachi smirks.

"Indeed we do, sir." I answer polity.

"Please, just Itachi." Itachi insists, holding his arm out for me.

I take his arm lightly, trying not to lead him on. He is flirting tremendously at me and I'm feeling more than a little uncomfortable.

"Have you liked your first day here at Konoha High, Miss Peters?" Itachi asks, obviously interested in my answer.

"It's been pleasant, yes." I reply. We walk through the PC doors and I drop my arm. He seems disappointed at the loss of contact but greets the rest of the class merrily. He introduces me and I spot Kiba and Tenten at the back bench.

I walk up to them and sit down. Tenten and I are about to talk when Itachi calls for silence so that he can take the roll.

At last he calls my name, "Nikki Peters." he calls.

"Here." I answer. He looks up and smiles at me, I can see a funny glint in his eye. I shiver and go to talking to Tenten, since her name has been called.

The bell goes and I make my way down the aisle, passing the teachers desk with a slight look at Itachi, only to see him watching me with a smirk on his face. I look forward again and walk out the classroom door.

"School over _now_? I ask Rachel when I reach her.

"Yes. At last." Rachel sighs, feeling exactly like I do.

"We get to makeover Lee now!" I suddenly realize. The rest of the girls look at me as if I'm some super slow student that doesn't know what one plus one equals.

I sniff indignantly and watch as Gaara and Sasuke come around the corner, swarmed by super desperate fan girls.

"Gaara! Sasuke! Please sign an autograph for me!"

"Ohmygosh, Sasuke! I love you!"

"Please marry me, Gaara!"

This continues until the rest of us have gotten over our laughing fits to help the poor bastards. We push and shove our way to the helpless boys and walk with them, giving them some protection against the female population.

One girl comes a little to close and I give her a little poke in the eye, making her stop short. I laugh at her. We finally make it to the dorms where the boys are safe.

"Rachel, don't go with Nikki to an outing with Lee." Sasuke begs her, holding her hands in his. She blushes but smiles.

"Wherever Nikki goes, I go. Just the same as if the situation was reversed." Rachel replies softly, taking her hands out of his. Sasuke hangs his head in defeat. Rach and I head to the door just across the corridor. The door is black and shiny with nice patterns engraved on it. It has a silver lock and mail slot. The door says 208B in nice cursive writing. I fish one of the keys to the lock out of my bag.

"Where is the slippery little fucker? What the _hell_ is _that_? That's not it... Gotcha!" I state victoriously, holding the little silver key above my head in triumph. I pack up my bag again and unlock the door to Rach and my living space.

It is actually, surprisingly, really nice. The room you walk into straight away is obviously the living room. It has white carpet, a couple of red and black couches, a cute black fuzzy rug, a huge flat screen TV and an olden style fireplace. On the other side of the room is a double door that opens onto a nice porch. I look to the right back of the room and see the kitchen. It's made of nice cherry wood floors and benches that have black lime or something on the benches. It has the latest appliances. Beside the kitchen is a basic bathroom, with a sink, toilet, washing machine and dryer. A little more towards us, but still on the right, is the dining room, made of white carpet again, with black and blue tables and chairs.

It all looks ultra-modern.

Rach and I walk over to our right where two black doors are visible against a grey wallpaper. In between the doors is a waist high, black pillar with a glass bowl, and in that bowl are two slips of cardboard, one saying my name and the other saying Rachel's name.

I look at the doors and see that there is a gap there for our card to fit in.

"Nameplates?" I ask, scoffing. Rachel giggles.

I open the door to the left. In it is white carpet, a black and blue four poster bed, a whole wall that is made of glass, another olden style black fireplace, grey walls, white roof, a couch, loveseat, flat screen, wardrobes and everything like that, a dresser and a few blue and black fuzzy, shaggy rugs I also see another door, which, I suppose, leads to an ensuite.

I look to Rach, who at the same time looked at me.

"Swapsies." We say at the same time. We grin and swap rooms. My new room is exactly the same as the other one, except red and black.

I go into my room and sit on my bed. It's really comfy. I then look to my red and black checked suitcases at the foot of the bed. I get off the bed and walk over to my largest suitcase and open it. The contents are my clothes. I start to put everything I own in it's rightful place.

After I've been working on that for about half an hour, someone knocks on the front door. I race out into the living room and look through the peephole. It's Lee. He's shuffling around nervously from foot to foot. I open the door wide and smile at him.

"Hi, Lee!" I greet. "Come in." I insist, gesturing for him to make his way in.

He smiles tentatively at me but hesitantly makes his way into our temporary home. He looks around, wide-eyed.

"Wow. Ritzy." he gasps, looking into all the rooms.

"Aren't all the dorms like this?" I ask. He shakes his head negatively.

"Usually, it's a couple of hard beds, a simple kitchen and a dining table with hard, worn down chairs. B block is where all the rich people live." Lee answers.

"That's funny. We never paid for a better room." I wonder. Rachel hops out of her dorm and greets Lee with a smile and shakes his hand.

"Can I get you anything, Lee?" I offer.

"If you have anything to eat, please. Maybe some water?" he asks nervously.

"Of course! I'll just see if we have anything. Make yourself at home in the mean time." I insist, walking into our lovely kitchen. I open the black metal fridge and see that the fridge is chockers full of really nice food.

I close the fridge slowly, wondering if our fridge is meant to be full. I walk over to the pantry instead. I open it and see it's full as well. I grab a bag of original chips and put them in a big bowl. I open the cupboard and take out three glasses. I fill them with some cold water from the fridge and put a couple of ice cubes in them each. I put all this on a tray and take it into the living room, where Lee and Rach are talking.

"Here we are." I say, once they're stopped talking. I put the tray on the table in front of them and curl up on the couch.

"Hey Lee," I start. He looks at me so I continue. "Is it normal for the kitchen to be full of food when students first come?"

"No. You're meant to buy your own snacks. Why?" Lee asks, already guessing the answer.

"Because I looked into our fridge and pantry and everything and there were chips, soda, cereal, everything." I explain, sipping at my water.

"Oh. Strange." Lee states. We keep talking until someone knocks at the door again. Rach gets it this time.

"Hey, guys!" I hear Temari welcome. Rachel greets them all and they pile into our room, looking around.

"Cool." Hinata sighs. I gulp down the rest of my water and stand up.

"Come on, Lee. Let's get you looking great!" I state, hauling him up to. He smiles.

"'Kay."

_**After getting permission to leave........and walking to the mall............**_

"Okay. Where to first? The hairdressers, the clothing place, the waxing place where they'll do his eyebrows...?" I trail off.

"Waxist." they reply and we pull Lee towards the waxing place.

"Lee needs his eyebrows waxed. ASAP." I state to the bubblegum chewing blonde receptionist. She looks at Lee.

"Okay. We have a waxist free down the back there. Do you have the money? It'll be $5." the chick asks, holding her hand out.

I put the $5 note into her hand and push Lee into the waxing studio.

"Ohmygosh! This is an emergency!" a lady with, obviously fake, platinum blonde hair and long red nails exclaims, rushing Lee into a chair.

We all laugh as the lady gets out the wax and Lee gulps.

"Don't worry, Lee. You'll be fine." Rachel reassures, holding back her giggles.

After a few minutes of "Oww!"'s and "Eeek!"'s, the lady wipes her brow in mock tiredness.

"My work is complete." she admits dramatically, swiveling Lee's chair around so that we can see him.

His eyebrows have been reduced to the normal size, making his eyes lees huge and making him look cuter. She's also given him snakebites on his lips.

We clap at her work and head out, straight to the hairdresser.

"This is what I want for him....." I explain to the hairdresser while the others pep talk Lee.

"I can do that for you." the hairdresser agrees, getting all the products and scissors and stuff.

We sit in the hairdresser for something like, half an hour, before Lee is ready for viewing. He shows us his new look and we all wof-whistle to give him self-confidence.

His eyes look normal now that those huge eyebrows are gone. His hair is jet black and messily cut, with a couple of acid green streaks in it. His fringe falls into his left eye and his snakebites look awesome with his hair.

"Now for the least enjoyable bit." Rach admits as I pay the hairdresser and thank him.

"Shopping." We all groan.

"Might as well get it over with. This is for Lee." Temari states, smiling at the now cutified Lee.

We go into the clothes store with Lee in his horrid green jumpsuit, and come out with our arms full and Lee wearing a green and black striped t-shirt, black tie, skinny black jeans, green and black skate shoes and black fingerless gloves.

"Guys..." Lee starts as we plonk into Rachel and my room.

"What is it, Lee?" Tenten asks.

"Well... there's something I haven't told you." Lee admits.

"Come on, Lee. We're here for you." Rachel insists, putting her hand on his.

He smiles gratefully at us as he takes a deep breath to say what is bothering him.

"I'm gay." he finally says.

A short silence follows this. After that, I walk over and hug Lee. I'm not usually a hugger, unless with Rach (we're like sisters), but I felt he needed one.

He looks a little shocked but wraps his arms around me and hugs me back anyway. This develops into a huge, awkward group hug, which we all laugh at the end of.

"So... who's the lucky _guy_." Hinata asks, giggling, once we all sit down with another bowl of chips.

"Well, there is one..." Lee chuckles. We all lean forward to hear it.

"Who?" Rach continues.

"A guy called Sasori. Everyone knows he's on my team." Lee admits.

"Hehe. _Your_ team. That's a cool way of putting it." I laugh. He laughs with us. He seems to have gained a heap of self confidence by hanging with us today and getting a new look.

"Anyone know the time?" Hinata suddenly asks. Tenten looks at her watch.

"Time for dinner." she answers. We all get up. We're all stretching when a knock sounds on the door. I motion for everyone to hide Lee. I want to have a big revealing.

I answer the door. It's Sasuke, Gaara, Shikamaru, Kiba and Neji.

"Dinner. Sasuke says we're walking with you guys." Neji grumbles.

"Gee. No need to sound so enthusiastic about it." I reply sarcastically.

"Come on, guys. The _guys_ are here to walk us." I explain.

"Oh. You guys are lucky enough to see a preview of the new and improved, Lee!" Temari introduces, moving aside as Lee stands up.

"...Where is he?" Shikamaru asks, looking straight past Lee. "And who is he?"

"Duh. You're dim, now aren't you. That _is_ Lee." Hinata states.

Lee smirks.

The guys gasp and then we all go down for dinner.

"I'm so excited." Tenten admits, biting her lip and clenching her fists in anticipation.

We laugh but quieten down as we reach the lunchroom doors.

"3...2...1... now." Rachel counts down.

I push the lunchroom doors open and we are almost deafened by all the talking going on. It, of course, goes quiet once everyone catches a glimpse of the "new kid", aka, Lee.

"Woah, he's hot!" I hear someone whisper. I smirk at our handiwork. Lee starts to head off to the table he always sits at alone, but I pull him towards our table.

"You're one of us now." I whiper to him. He smiles brightly and takes a seat between me and Temari. Once again, I'm across from Gaara and Rach is across from Sasuke.

All of a sudden, a blush spreads across Lee's cheeks and a guy commes to sit across from him.

He's pretty cute. He's got blood red hair and is obviously gay, you can see from his clothes.

"Hey." the boy says, suave as hell.

"H-hi S-sasori." Lee stutters. Sasori smirks and winks.

"Have we met?" he asks.

"Duh. Of course you have, you dobe." Temari scoffs, Hinata puts her hand over Temari's mouth.

"Oh, we have? What is your name?" Sasori questions, talking to Lee. Lee looks to paralyzed with nerves to speak so I come to his rescue.

"It's Lee." I answer, giggling as a shocked look comes onto Sasori's face.

"Lee?" he asks, looking at Lee with a whole new outlook.

"Yup." Lee answers softly.

"...Nice." Sasori finally smirks, winking once more at Lee before leaving the table.

"Ohmygosh, _ohmygosh_, _**ohmygosh**_!" Lee squeals, practically jumping up and down in his seat.

"Heh. Calm down Lee." Tenten sweatdrops. The line for dinner finally shortens enough for us to bother to get up and get something to eat. I pick a ham, pineapple and cheese melt, a bottle of red cordial and a mini chocolate pudding.

Rach gets a bowl of chicken noodle soup, a bottle of orange juice and a mini apple crumble. We smirk at each other and sit back down. As we wait for the others to sit down, we talk about our day.

"It's been a good first day, don't you think, Rach?" I ask.

"Yeah. It's been great." Rach replies, blushing as she sees Sasuke wink at her. "Did you see the poster up on the wall this afternoon, Nikki?"

"No. What's it say?" I question.

"It's our monthly social." Lee replies, sitting down next to Rach this time.

"What, are you interested, Nikki?" Hinata asks, sitting down next to me.

"Sure. Why not?" I answer, taking my first bite of my melt.

"You serious?" Temari questions me, her face clearly showing she had been wanting to go.

"Course I am." I laugh.

"Good. It's tomorrow." Temari replies. Rach coughs on her cordial.

"They don't give you much warning here, do they." she coughs as I pat her on the back.

"No... it's because we stay here at night and have plenty of time to prepare." Hinata answers, looking at Rach with a bit of concern. Rach waves her off, gives one final cough and starts to eat her soup. Sasuke relaxes from his, Ohmygod-gotta-help-Rach stance on his seat. I roll my eyes and look at Gaara.

He's watching me. I wink at him and he scowls. I giggle and take a look at his tray. I'm very surprised to see that he has the same food as me. He notices at the same time and we both blush slightly, but cover it up.

We finish our dinners talking about lots of different things, ranging from music to the dance tomorrow. Once done, we head up to our rooms.

"Night guys." Rach and I yawn to everyone. They all head in the other direction to Rach, Gaara, Sasuke and I, who turn to the left instead of the right.

"See you guys tomorrow." Rachel states as I open the door.

"Yeah, see ya." I repeat, swinging open the door and Rach and I walk through, feeling Gaara and Sasuke watching us as we walk through our door.

"Night, Rach." I farewell, hugging my best friend before we head into our separate rooms. I go into mine and walk over to my wall of windows and look out onto the school grounds.

I sigh and go through my bedtime procedure, which means shower, putting music on and reading my latest book. I finally flick my light off. The room is shrouded with darkness, apart from the light that's coming from outside. The moon's rays are shining across my bed covers, making slivers of the sheets look silver.

I climb under the sheets and turn so that I can see outside. From my window, I can see the lights of the city and it's breathtaking. I sigh again and close my eyes.

_**IAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIA**_

_**Nikki: Hope you liked it! Please tell me if you did in a review. No flames though please! =D**_

_**Rach: Good chappie.**_

_**Ava:... Eh.**_

_**Nikki: -hits Ava on head with frying pan-**_

_**Ava: X.X -dead-**_

_**Rach: -_-* .....niiiice, Nikki....**_

_**Nikki: Ooopsies!! xD**_

_**Rach: R + R please.**_

_**Ava: X.X -dead-**_


End file.
